


Once Upon A Time

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [72]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Kurt's a good momma, Love, M/M, Mention of Birth, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Past Mpreg, Period talk, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's daughter gets her first period.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 2





	Once Upon A Time

**Mention: just_here_4klaine**

Lizzie Anderson-Hummel was sitting in her second period class, Algebra 1 honors, listening to her teacher go on and on about polynomials. There weren’t many eighth graders in her class and it wasn’t all that big considering only a select number of selects tested into the class, Lizzie being one of them.

The young thirteen year old girl sat with her legs crossed, following the notes on the board, sighing from how tired she’s been lately. She has been studying non-stop for an upcoming exam that will determine the courses she’ll take next year.

Time was moving slower than molasses and Lizzie wasn’t feeling herself today. She woke up grouchy but got dressed and made her way to the bus stop after saying a quick goodbye to her mom since her father had already gone to work.

Lizzie shifts in her seat getting a cramp in her lower belly, bringing lots of discomfort. Just behind her, her best friend, Linden notices her movements and questions her.

“Hey,” She taps on Lizzie’s back. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Lizzie shifts again, inwardly groaning from the sudden pain.

Ten minutes passed and the pain hadn’t subsided so Lizzie raised her hand and excused herself to the restroom. She gathered her book bag and made her way out of the classroom.

When Lizzie got into the bathroom, she went into a stall and got herself situated. She does her business and glances down in time to see that her underwear had been stained with blood. She then started to panic thinking she was dying but she soon realized the talk she had with her parents over the summer about her body changing and called it puberty. So this was normal.

Kurt and Blaine did their best to explain what happens to a woman’s body during this age and how some may be noticeable, particularly her breasts forming and curves coming in. But all in all they made sure to tell her as much as they could without getting gross or awkward considering they’re two guys.

Luckily, the blood hasn’t gone through to her khakis so she was able to clean herself up and stuff her underwear with toilet paper. Once Lizzie had finished her business and washed her hands, she returned back to class and made her way over to her teacher, who was now sitting at her desk.

“Um, Missus Carter may I have go to the nurse? I’m not feeling so well.”

“Of course sweetheart. Everything okay?” The middle aged woman asks.

“Just girl problems.” Lizzie answers quietly and her teacher nods in understanding. “Thanks.” She says once she gets her hall pass.

Lizzie gets the rest of her stuff and leaves her class, making her way down to the nurses office on the main floor. There, she’s able to tell the nurse what happened and given the chance to call her mom.

Thankfully, Kurt was working from home so he answered his cell right away and spoke with his daughter. He let her know he was on his way and for her to wait in the main office.

The nurse gives her another pass for early dismissal and let’s her go to her locker so she can get her jacket and stuff before heading down to wait for her mom.

Lizzie sat there for fifteen minutes and sat Kurt come in dressed in a tight winter coat with a designer scarf around his neck.

“Hi, I’m here to sign out my daughter Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel.” He says to the secretary.

The older woman opens the sign out book for him then he turns to his daughter and she gets up so they can leave.

“How do you feel kiddo?” Kurt asks once they’re on their way home.

“I have some cramps and I’m really tired.”

“That’s to be expected, sweetheart. I’m sorry it had to happen while you were at school. I’m sure it wasn’t the best thing in the world right?”

“Yeah...I guess...I don’t know.” She shrugs. Lizzie just wanted to get home and crawl into bed because her cramps were a killer.

“Well Auntie Tana took you shopping and bought you everything you’ll need for this time of the month. You know what you have to use right?” He asks and turns onto the road that connects to theirs.

“I think so. There’s daytime ones and nighttime ones.”

“Okay and they're pads right not tampons?”

“I believe they’re pads I...I don’t know I just want to get home.” She huffs and rests her head on the cold window.

“We’re almost there baby. I’m sorry you’re hurting.”

“It’s fine.” She rolls her eyes and groans again feeling more cramps in her lower belly and leans forward clutching her stomach.

When they pull up to their house, the two of them head inside through the garage and Lizzie takes off her shoes by the door, bringing herself upstairs.

Kurt signs when he hears her bedroom door close and shakes his head as he removes his shoes. He goes upstairs as well and goes into his bedroom then into their attached bathroom. He digs through their linen closet and pulls out the heating pad knowing it’ll be of good use for Lizzie.

He walks down the hall and knocks on her bedroom door, “Hey Liz? I have the heating pad for you.” He says and waits.

A few seconds later, Lizzie opens her door, changed out of her school uniform and into some pjs. Her wavy hair was pulled back into a loose bun and she just looked so out of it.

“Here baby.” He hands her a heating pad as well as a small bottle of ibuprofen. “For your cramps.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“You’re welcome honey. Have you...you know?” He asks, stuffing his hands into his back pockets.

“Yeah. I did it a few minutes ago so I should be fine for a bit.”

“Well I’ll be in my office if you need me.” Kurt says and Lizzie nods.

“Okay. I think I’m gonna take a nap for now. I feel a headache coming on.”

“Alright baby. You know where I’ll be.” He tells her again then turns around when Lizzie closes her bedroom door.

Kurt returns to his office and resumes the designs he’s been working on for Vogue’s upcoming spring line. He still works for Isobel Wright and travels to New York twice a month from Ohio where he and his husband relocated after Lizzie was born.

Upstairs, Lizzie put on Netflix and crawled into bed with the heating pad on her lower belly. She let out a huge breath and tries to relax for the rest of the morning into early afternoon.

——

It was just about 2:15 when Kurt decided to go check on Lizzie.

He made lunch for her and carried it up to her on a tray along with some Belgian chocolate that was a gift from one of his co-workers. So anyway, Kurt walked upstairs and down to Lizzie’s room.

Two knocks later she answered, hair falling out of her bun all disheveled.

“Hey honey, I made you some lunch.” He holds the tray out to her and smiles. “If you’re not okay that’s okay just figured you could put something in your system.”

“This looks great mom but I’m really craving French fries right now. Can we go to McDonald’s?” She asks and Kurt’s smile fades slightly. “Please?” She tries and he gives in, rolling his eyes as he nods his head.

“Okay.” He says. “Get your coat on.”

Lizzie squeals and the two of them get bundled up again before making their way out to Kurt’s Navigator.

After their trip to Mickey D’s, they returned home and Lizzie brought all the food Kurt made including her fries upstairs with her to her bedroom.

“Are you gonna eat all that?” Kurt asks, following her into her bedroom.

“Yes! Is that a problem?” She snaps.

“Nope!” He answers, afraid of her sudden anger.

“C’mon, have a fry. Live a little.” She tells him.

Kurt smiles and sits next to her on the bed taking the fry she held out for him. He takes one bite and closes his eyes, moaning from the hot saltiness that hit his taste buds.

“Oh my god, I forgot what these taste like.”

“Have you seriously not had McDonald’s before?” Lizzie asks, practically scarfing her fries down her throat.

“Well it’s been a while. We used to take you to get Happy Meals all the time but it’s been years since I’ve been. I don’t like this type of food, it’s not healthy for you.” He explains and Lizzie rolls her eyes.

“Mom, you don’t have to worry about how you look because you know to dad you’re an absolute vision and I think you look great. Your slight curves suit your figure well. Embrace them, don't hide them.”

“When did you become so smart?” He asks, tapping her arm.

She shrugs and laughs, biting into her sandwich that Kurt made. “Ugh I feel so gross.” She mumbles into her sandwich.

“From your period?”

“Mhm.” She nods while chewing her food. “It sucks.”

“Sorry baby. I know I can’t relate but I understand because your Auntie Rachel and Auntie Tana were awful when we were living together in college. My god your poor father hated when I had class and he was home with them.”

“I bet he felt like he was cursed when you were pregnant with me after you found out I was a girl.”

“Actually we didn’t find out you were a girl until you were born.” Kurt informs her. “We wanted to keep it a surprise. But I have to say when daddy announced that you were a girl after you came out, nothing about what’s happening to you now mattered, you know? We got a princess and we were happy.”

Lizzie smiles and rests her head on Kurt’s shoulder. “Mom, how did you know daddy was the one for you? Like what did it feel like when you knew you were in love?”

“Do you have someone in your life that we don’t know about?” Kurt asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“No.” She giggles. “I’m getting older and I’m starting to discover boys and I get this weird feeling inside me almost like-“

“-Butterflies?” Kurt finishes and she nods. “That’s exactly what I felt with daddy. When you meet someone you truly love you’ll know because this magical feeling will overpower you and you’ll get this warm fuzzy feeling inside and that’s love. The love you have for that person is special.”

“So how did you know daddy was the one?”

“Well we met at Dalton, where daddy first went to school and the first day I was there “spying” on the Warblers. He took my hand and we ran down the hall to the common room where he sang teenage dream and-“

“I know all that already. When did it get good?” She asks and curls herself deeper into his side.

“You really know all that stuff? You’re thirteen and my daughter, that’s kinda gross.”

“Not the gross stuff, just the romantic stuff, mommy.” She says, smiling at him.

“Well our first kiss happened in the common room at Dalton. I was taken by but it was so special you know and so was our first time...BUT I won’t go into detail.”

“Yeah please don’t.”

They both laugh and Kurt thinks back to his senior year when he and Blaine had sex for the first time.

“I’ll keep all that stuff out but I will tell you that it was very romantic and it all happened naturally for us. Daddy was so caring and sweet and my confidence with him was amazing because I was so comfortable.” He goes on and runs his fingers through her hair. “Trust me you’ll know when the time is right. You just have to let it happen when you want to and when you’re not pressured into doing it. Love is so delicate for a lot of people and I don’t want you to get hurt by rushing into things.”

“I know it makes you sad that I’m growing up huh?.” She asks and Kurt nods. “And I bet you texted daddy to let him know I got my first period.”

“Guilty. But it’s just a milestone in your life and it’s a natural thing for a woman to go through, nothing to be ashamed of sweetheart.”

“I know mom. Don’t worry though, I will always be your little girl. Forever and always.” She says and turns to kiss Kurt on the cheek.

“I know you will sweetheart.”

Lizzie then starts to giggle again and Kurt questions it.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, just thinking about when you and daddy tried to explain to me all the stuff that will be happening soon to my body and stuff.”

They both smile and think back to that day during summer when Kurt and Blaine sat their daughter down and went over the basics about being a teenage girl.”

_“Now Lizzie every month you’re gonna get this cycle, it’s called a menstruation cycle and what it is, you’re going to bleed from...down there but it’s all normal and happens to every girl.” Blaine explained while Lizzie sat there looking rather uneasy. “Basically inside your uterus you have eggs that you’re born with and unless an egg is fertilized, it’ll release and come out with the blood during the seven day period. Usually cramping, mood swings, and fatigue come along during that time of the month but you also have to have the right products such as a pad or tampon to plug it up.”_

_“Plug it up?”_

_“Uh...I believe that’s the term they use. When you use a tampon it has to be inserted where as a pad just sticks to your underwear and collects the blood, so you’ll have to change it every so many hours.”_

_“Okay.” Lizzie slowly nods her head, retaining all this information her father was telling her._

_“If you have questions you know you could always come to us but if you want to speak to a woman then both your grandmas and any of our aunts will be more than happy to help.” Blaine says with a nervous smile._

_“Okay. Can I go now?” Lizzie asks._

_“Sure.”_

_Kurt and Blaine stay in the living room while their daughter makes her way up to her bedroom._

_“That went well.” Blaine sighs and runs his hands over his gelled hair. “Was I okay or did I make it seem gross?”_

_“You were perfect, babe. I think she just needs to experience it first to really know what’s gonna happen.” Kurt says and wraps his arms around Blaine’s small figure. “Don’t worry honey, our daughter’s lucky to have a daddy like you. One who cares and loves her endlessly.”_

_“Well that is very true.” Blaine smiles and kisses his husband, who deepens their kiss then pulls away._

Kurt smiles back at the memory and heaves a soft sigh, “I have to get back to work.” He says and starts to get off her bed. “I’ll be in my office if you need me.”

“Okay mom. Thanks for the chat.” Lizzie says and Kurt’s smile broadens.

“You’re welcome honey.” He gives her a quick hug then heads back down to his office and resumes what he was doing prior.

When Kurt sat at his desk, he caught sight at one of the framed photos he has that he’s taken everywhere with him. It’s been his favorite photo ever since it was taken. It was a picture of him and Blaine in the hospital just after Lizzie was born. Kurt looked exhausted from the long labor and delivery but Blaine told him he looked more beautiful than ever. He was holding their sleeping baby girl, cheeks still red from screaming her lungs out at birth letting the world know she had arrived.  
They were so young and she was so small now she’s already thirteen years old and before they know it she’ll be married and starting a family of her own. Kurt doesn’t want his baby to grow up but it’s a good thing she is and he’s so proud of the person she’s becoming.


End file.
